


sangue viennese

by areyoumarriedriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/pseuds/areyoumarriedriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you’ve never once indicated any interest in any one or thing in the entire time I’ve been with you. It wasn’t an odd assumption, surely,” she insisted and he drew himself up, placing his cup on the table behind them and straightening his lapels.</p><p>“Actually, it was. The reason I don’t show any interest is because-”</p><p>“Hello, sweetie,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sangue viennese

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain spoilers about the new companion. Mostly just her name, any other attributes she has are my own fanciful imaginings lol.

 

**_sangue viennese_ **

“Nineteenth century Vienna, Clara!” He grinned as they entered the ballroom arm in arm, his hand sweeping out to encompass all of the activity around them. Ladies in silk dresses, mostly in pale colours like Clara wore, mingled among dandies in breeches and ridiculously complex cravats – which he’d refused to wear. “The whole map of Europe literally being redrawn. Fascinating time period really, a whole era condensed into a few decades.”

“It looks lovely Doctor,” Clara smiled up at him and he grinned down at her. “Are we really here just for all that though?”

“What do you mean _just_ all that?” he spluttered the question out as he looked at her askance. “ _History_ , Clara is never _just_ anything. Honestly, this is the lines on the map being altered, the whole of history being decided – this is where Switzerland was first guaranteed neutrality and-” he stopped as Clara looked utterly bored.  “Well fine then, I suppose it’s not _exciting_ enough for you-”

“Oh no, I quite like it,” Clara eyed the ladies in the ballroom, her cheeks flushed from the warmth.

“Yes well, keep in mind, you’re rather advanced for this crowd,” he warned her in a low voice and she giggled up at him, winking.

“I could usher in an age of _enlightenment_ ,” she teased and he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think they’re quite prepared for that Clara,” he giggled a bit under his breath at the thought.

“Oh but I already see _so_ many to educate,” Clara laughed softly as they strolled toward the refreshments table. After a bit of a wait, they had tepid cups of weak punch in hand and he looked sideways at her.

“Like whom?”

“Oh, there’s a lady over there – in the green? She’s lovely, and there in the purple –”

“All married,” he pointed out. “That’s why they’re wearing brighter colours. The debutantes and young girls have to wear pastels,” he spoke before taking a sip of punch and pulling a face at his glass before spitting the liquid back in. “Ugh _horrid_.”

“Of course all married, Doctor. Like I’d be interested in the virgins, honestly. _Although_...” she trailed off and glanced around as he tugged on the edge of her high glove.

“ _Clara_ ,” he hissed warningly and she laughed lightly.

“Oh but _she_ is just stunning. I reckon even _you’d_ agree, Doctor. And I never see you look at women ever.” She pointed her punch cup across the room and he frowned. “She’s even wearing your favourite colour.” He looked up at that, and his hearts stopped as he beamed across the room. She was indeed wearing his favourite colour, a rich sapphire blue that was the bluest blue ever. Her hair was piled artlessly on top of her head and he giggled in excitement. “Are you _blushing_ Doctor? I thought you just weren’t – you know – I mean I thought your species just didn’t _do_ that.”

“What, blush?” he asked in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

“No, you know, _that_ ,” she looked at him significantly and he frowned. She made a gesture with her hand between them and his eyes widened.

“Of course we – where on earth do you humans get your ridiculous notions?”

“Well you’ve never once indicated any interest in any one or thing in the entire time I’ve been with you. It wasn’t an _odd_ assumption, surely,” she insisted and he drew himself up, placing his cup on the table behind them and straightening his lapels.

“Actually, it _was_. The reason I don’t show any interest is because-”

“Hello, sweetie,” River’s voice rang out behind him and they both turned to see her standing there, a smile on her face as she eyed him up and down.

“Hullo, dear,” he beamed back at her, taking the hand she offered and bowing to press a kiss against the silk of her glove.

“Oh I _do_ love it when you role play, honey,” she laughed in delight and he stood, fixing her with a glare.

“Well the customary wouldn’t go down so spectacularly here, River,” he scolded and she grinned at him, stepping in closer to tuck her hand through his arm with ease as she stood as close as custom allowed. And probably a bit closer than even that, if he were honest. “My bad girl,” he grinned down at her, admiring the rope brocade edging on her gown. The fact that it lined her décolletage was mere coincidence really.  Oh he did love her in a period gown – they had a rather rich exciting history with corsets, and he giggled to himself as she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

A throat cleared beside them and he startled, looking over to see Clara gaping at them.  “Doctor?”

“Oh, sorry, Clara, sorry – bit distracted, that does happen when she’s around – I apologize in advance for all future errors. As I was saying, this is the reason. Clara, meet River Song,” River held a hand out and Clara shook it, inspecting her carefully. River’s expression remained neutral – he’d no doubt she’d likely met Clara before this, but she gave nothing away, “my wife,” he finished the introduction and Clara’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Oh you love that _far_ too much, sweetie,” River scolded him gently and he grinned.

“But it’s such fun!”

“You never even _mentioned_ being married!” Clara hissed at him, glaring. He frowned down at her in confusion.

“But why would I? I’ve never needed to. River doesn’t always travel with me – we tend to pop in and out of each other’s lives,” he explained and Clara frowned.

“But it’s been months,” she started and River shook her head.

“Oh, no, it really hasn’t. You see he’s not human. He doesn’t sleep like you do – he has whole adventures while you sleep, darling.”

“The nights,” the Doctor agreed, bouncing on his heels a bit as he grinned down at River, his hand covering hers. “Those are between her and me. But sometimes, she pops up like this too, and I do love that too. Love a bit of good adventure, so what have you got for me this time, dear?”

River shook her head, laughing lightly as her hand squeezed his arm teasingly. “Honestly, sweetie, I’m just here to see the Final Act signed.”

“Archaeologist,” he spoke fondly and she nodded, lifting her brows.  “We’re here for the same.”

“Really?” she arched a brow at him in question.  “Not here because she dropped you here by accident then?”

“Hardly accident, River Song, clearly my being here is _your_ fault. You know how the old girl gets when it comes to you.”

“But seriously, _married_?” Clara spluttered from their left and he looked over to see her still staring. “I just can’t picture it.”

“It’s special – _she_ is special Clara. It’s a long story, can’t be told-”

“Has to be lived,” River finished for him. “Speaking of which, when are we for you, sweetie?”

“Just saw you on Delphon – you got me out of that negotiations mess, no one understood a word I said,” he grumbled and River laughed brightly. “I speak perfectly fluent Delphonese, River,” he insisted and she reached up, smoothing a gloved fingertip over his left eyebrow as he nodded.

“Of course you do, sweetie. Your handicap was more physical,” she teased and he grumbled. “I’ve done that as well. Very nearly linear then, I’d wager,” she finished with a wink and he flushed.

“Linear?” Clara asked in a confused tone and he turned back to her with a smile.

“She’s a time traveller as well. We never meet in the right order – so we have to check where we are whenever we meet,” he explained succinctly and Clara looked from River to him and back again.

“Oh. Alright then. Does that mean you’ve met me already?”

“Yes, I have. Can’t tell you anything about it though – spoilers,” River nodded as the band began tuning their instruments.

“Right, because it could alter the time line right?” Clara asked and River nodded. The Doctor was watching the couples on the floor partnering up, and he glanced down at River idly.

“Would you pardon us for a moment, Clara? Will you be alright on your own?” he asked and Clara rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes, don’t wander off, don’t seduce any disenchanted wives – got it, got it,” she spoke in a bored tone. “Oh but at least if some of these ponces ask me to dance, can I cut them down?” she begged prettily and he laughed, shooting her a warning glance. “Within reason, of course,” she added.

“Well that sounds boring – why be reasonable at all?” River observed from his side. “You go have fun darling, doing _whatever_ , honestly, he’ll lecture you but there’s nothing he loves more than getting chased out of a good party,” she laughed and turned to him. “Are we going to dance sweetie?”

He turned to look at Clara, but she’d already wandered off with River’s blessing, and he sighed gustily as he allowed River to drag him to the dance floor. She lifted the train of her skirt in one hand, and they met in closed position, his hand in hers and his other hand low on her waist. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he grumbled. “No telling what mischief she’ll get into.”

“More fun that way, anyway, sweetie – and you know it. For example your hand is rather five inches below where it acceptably _should_ be,” she pointed out as she put her hand on his shoulder and stepped in far closer than she acceptably should be either.

“Can you blame me?” he grinned down at her as the music started, and already he could hear people whispering about them.

“Flirt,” she scolded him lightly and his hand tightened on her hip, his fingers splayed and stretching as far as he could, smoothing the silk of her dress as the music started. And then it was parting and meeting again, parting and meeting again, before he took her hand and pulled her far too close as they turned and turned, the blue of her skirt swirling around them. “Naughty,” she murmured under her breath, her chest pressed against his and he grinned.

He did so love to break the rules.

And there was no one he enjoyed doing it with more.

They separated once more, before meeting and continuing to twirl, their footwork far more complicated than those around them as he led her through several closed changes. The murmur of voices increased, but he was beyond paying attention, focussing instead on the press of his hand at the small of River’s back – his hand tracing the edge of her corset with a grin as she pressed against him, her skirt sweeping and lifting with the force of their turns.

She was far too close, but his only complaint was that he’d rather like her a bit closer. Small curls daring to escape the complicated style she’d forced them into tickled his jaw and cheeks and he glanced down at her, grinning.

“So how long do you figure until she gets into trouble then?” River asked idly, her hand on his shoulder stroking gently as her hand crept closer and closer to his neck.

“Why, interested in a competition dear?” he asked with a slow grin and she looked up at him coquettishly.

“Always, my love. Trouble with you is my favourite kind.”

“What a coincidence, mine too,” he grinned and her fingers reached the nape of his neck, twining themselves into his hair as his hand dropped lower, smoothing over her arse and squeezing. The whispers around them rose to a furor when they didn’t part for the next section, instead twirling into the center of the dance floor with style.

“And you call _me_ a bad girl,” she murmured under her breath as she pressed in closer, her hips against his as she gasped. “Not hardly.”

“ _My_ bad girl – not comparatively speaking, dear, just... _mine_.” His voice was a low growl as he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply as they continued a waltz that was years beyond what the crowd around them were used to.

“You know we’re going to be asked to leave any moment now,” she spoke softly, turning her face toward him until it was inches from his. “May as well make it worth our while, hmm?”

His grin was immediate and bright as he giggled – the sound barely escaping him before she moved in, kissing him with hunger as her hands clutched at him and they continued to turn and turn and turn. Of course River Song could snog and waltz all at the same time.

And so could he, he thought fiercely as his mouth opened over hers and his grip on her tightened.  Her tongue slid against his instantly and she hummed in pleasure as she pressed in closer. He could hear shouting, and he felt her smile against his mouth as they parted, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and lips parted. “Absolutely beautiful,” he breathed the words out just as a group of flustered looking men burst onto the dance floor.

“I think that’s our cue, sweetie,” River laughed up at him and her hand laced through his as she released his hair in order to pick up her skirts – flashing a good bit of leg and causing gasps to ring out as he laughed brightly. “Shall we?”

They ran from the ballroom, through the garden where the Doctor spotted Clara by the hedgerows with one of the wives, both looking rather flustered as he ran past. “Leaving _now_ , Clara!” She shot a glare at him, but ran along behind them, picking up her own skirts as they skidded through the garden and into the TARDIS breathlessly. He leapt up the stairs, River right behind him, and they danced around each other as they piloted the ship together seamlessly, moving around each other to reach for switches and knobs.

“She can _fly_ the ship? I thought only you were mad enough for that,” Clara exclaimed by the door, still breathless.

“I let her _assist_ ,” he stressed, shaking a finger at Clara, as River whipped her head around with an arched brow.

“Oh _really_?” she asked as she keyed in the coordinates for Stormcage and he pranced over to her, his hands flapping around him.

“No – not – come on, you’re not gonna just _leave_ , are you?” He pleaded gently, huffing as he moved closer. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Of course you can fly her on your own – you know I know that.”

“Better,” River crossed her arms and glared at him as he changed the heading, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Well I don’t know about _that_ -”

“While you two flirting and likely ending up shagging on the console seems fun, I was making headway back there – even being _discreet_ as I was told, before _you_ ruined it all.” Clara glared at them crossly and the Doctor pulled an apologetic face.

“Right, _sorry_. River’s fault, by the way,” he pointed at River who laughed deeply.

“Oh sweetie, _please_. Why don’t we just take her to a nice bar suited to her _interests_ – oh say – 43 rd century? There’s that one Jack loves-”

“But I thought we’d – you know – _call it a night_ ,” he hissed at River, who winked at him and grinned.

“Oh, honey – I think she knows what that _means_. And _we_ will. I’m sure she can take care of herself – just give her the psychic paper – you have explained how that works to the poor girl right?” River arched a brow and leaned against the console as the TARDIS landed.

“But – all _alone_ -”

“I rather think her point was to find me _company_ , Doctor,” Clara laughed brightly as she moved over to them with a grin, holding out a hand for the psychic paper. “You’ll be right here. I’ll call if I need you – I’ll be _fine_.”

“Absolutely,” River agreed with a grin, wrapping an arm around the younger girl and giggling. “Unless you’d rather that _I_ keep her company...” Clara blushed at that and the Doctor spluttered, stepping between them and turning to shake a finger at River.

“No, no, no _not_ the Companions – we agreed,” he hissed at her as he yanked the psychic paper out of his pocket and slapped it into Clara’s hand. “Gets all sorts of complicated and we both know how bad you are at sharing,” he muttered.

“Well it would be _you_ sharing, sweetie – which I’m _more_ than fine with,” she teased and he glared at her.

“Go on, you – don’t go anywhere other than the bar outside-” he spun to speak to Clara, and River poked her hear around his shoulder.

“Unless a nice lady invites you to her room. Go there, by _all_ means,” River spoke suggestively. “Or invite her back here-”

“She most certainly will not!” The Doctor glared over his shoulder at his wife.  “None of _that_ on the TARDIS! You know what happened last time.”

“Yes, sweetie, I most certainly do. But I highly doubt reproduction is an _issue_ in Clara’s case. And we’re parked anyway, my love.”

“Plus you’re about to run off and do _that_ ,” Clara waved as she glared at him. “Well... presumably. I mean how alien _are_ you anyway?”

“Not _that_ alien, darling,” River confided as he blushed, flapping his hands and making inarticulate noises. “Bless,” she spoke affectionately, looking at him with a soft smile that he found himself pausing to return.

“Right, Clara,” he tugged at his lapels and clapped, having regained his power of speech as he looked at Clara. “Off you pop then. Don’t get into any trouble. And _don’t wander off_.”

“Shouldn’t I change?” Clara asked with a frown and River laughed.

“Oh no, darling, they’ll _love_ it – trust me.” Clara smiled prettily, tucking the psychic paper away as she grinned.

“Fine. But _if_ you do shag on the console, do clean it after. I mean – it’s a communal room, after all. “ She glared before she opened the door and exited swiftly. The Doctor stared after her, open mouthed, before he spluttered and glanced at River.

“I mean, _as if_ we’d do this sort of thing on the _console_ ,” he grumbled as River laughed, grapping his lapels and tugging him closer.

“I _know_ ,” she gasped, kissing him hard on the mouth for a moment, until his hearts raced and he could taste her against his tongue. She pulled back, breathless and rolled her eyes. “I mean, that’s what the _swing_ is for!”

 

 


End file.
